duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-04裁 The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~ Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 4th DMRP set in the OCG, DMRP-04裁 The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~. dmrp4裁-md1.jpg|Kirazeus Savark - MD1/MD1 dmrp4裁-md1㊙1.jpg|Kirazeus Savark - MD1㊙1/MD1 dmrp4裁-md1㊙2.jpg|Kirazeus Savark - MD1㊙2/MD1 dmrp4裁-md1㊙3.jpg|Kirazeus Savark - MD1㊙3/MD1 dmrp4裁-m1.jpg|Savark DG - M1/M1 dmrp4裁-m1㊙1.jpg|Savark DG - M1㊙1/M1 dmrp4裁-m1㊙2.jpg|Savark DG - M1㊙2/M1 dmrp4裁-m1㊙3.jpg|Savark DG - M1㊙3/M1 dmrp4裁-s1.jpg|Final Heikkie - S1/S10 dmrp4裁-s1㊙.jpg|Final Heikkie - S1㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s2.jpg|Lulu, Messenger of the Sun - S2/S10 dmrp4裁-s2㊙.jpg|Lulu, Messenger of the Sun - S2㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s3.jpg|Cogiliza, Great Magician - S3/S10 dmrp4裁-s3㊙.jpg|Cogiliza, Great Magician - S3㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s4.jpg|Intellieiru, Greatest Academy - S4/S10 dmrp4裁-s4㊙.jpg|Intellieiru, Greatest Academy - S4㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s5.jpg|Alan Clemen - S5/S10 dmrp4裁-s5㊙.jpg|Alan Clemen - S5㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s6.jpg|Sasorimukade, Asura - S6/S10 dmrp4裁-s6㊙.jpg|Sasorimukade, Asura - S6㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s7.jpg|Omegattai Sandaioh - S7/S10 dmrp4裁-s7㊙.jpg|Omegattai Sandaioh - S7㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s8.jpg|Chain Maximum - S8/S10 dmrp4裁-s8㊙.jpg|Chain Maximum - S8㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s9.jpg|Birdriant - S9/S10 dmrp4裁-s9㊙.jpg|Birdriant - S9㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s10.jpg|Sieg Nachtfalter - S10/S10 dmrp4裁-s10㊙.jpg|Sieg Nachtfalter - S10㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-1.jpg|Soten, Messenger of Transcendence - 1/93 dmrp4裁-2.jpg|Condemning Thunder's Judgment - 2/93 dmrp4裁-3.jpg|Shikigoi, the Wasteful One - 3/93 dmrp4裁-4.jpg|Sonic IV One - 4/93 dmrp4裁-5.jpg|Frederic Shoin - 5/93 dmrp4裁-6.jpg|Bibim, Misfortune Demon 04 - 6/93 dmrp4裁-7.jpg|Rush Attack Wild - 7/93 dmrp4裁-8.jpg|Nikujiru Busher - 8/93 dmrp4裁-9.jpg|Mastika Panzer - 9/93 dmrp4裁-10.jpg|Daikong - 10/93 dmrp4裁-11.jpg|Rajikon Boy - 11/93 dmrp4裁-12.jpg|Tsudoino Sabato - 12/93 dmrp4裁-13.jpg|Tako, Entanglement of Footsteps - 13/93 dmrp4裁-14.jpg|Fifth, Dragon Armored - 14/93 dmrp4裁-15.jpg|Violent Wheel's Judgment - 15/93 dmrp4裁-16.jpg|Sakekkura, Pearl Releaser - 16/93 dmrp4裁-17.jpg|Shinkaigangan - 17/93 dmrp4裁-18.jpg|Togeganil, Miracle Whirlwind - 18/93 dmrp4裁-19.jpg|Connecticut Yankee - 19/93 dmrp4裁-20.jpg|Zus, Misfortune Demon 14 - 20/93 dmrp4裁-21.jpg|Gwellotto Round - 21/93 dmrp4裁-22.jpg|Rush, Raccoon Tank - 22/93 dmrp4裁-23.jpg|Halloway - 23/93 dmrp4裁-24.jpg|Bang Bongo Dongo - 24/93 dmrp4裁-25.jpg|Gedoride, Gatsun Warrior - 25/93 dmrp4裁-26.jpg|Onion Ring - 26/93 dmrp4裁-27.jpg|Mushimutama - 27/93 dmrp4裁-28.jpg|Suzuran, Rebirth Faerie - 28/93 dmrp4裁-29.jpg|Bruna, Strange Stone - 29/93 dmrp4裁-30.jpg|Sunrose, Strange Stone - 30/93 dmrp4裁-31.jpg|Setsunano Sabato - 31/93 dmrp4裁-32.jpg|Shine, Blue Defense Silver - 32/93 dmrp4裁-33.jpg|Life Wing's Judgment - 33/93 dmrp4裁-34.jpg|Christina Fall - 34/93 dmrp4裁-35.jpg|Majugai, Shell Beast - 35/93 dmrp4裁-36.jpg|Kujihouse, Southern Villa - 36/93 dmrp4裁-37.jpg|Pernore, Stored Magic - 37/93 dmrp4裁-38.jpg|Wakamecha, Eternal Girl - 38/93 dmrp4裁-39.jpg|King Shark, Unparalleled Pirate Ship - 39/93 dmrp4裁-40.jpg|Arakure, Misfortune Demon 23 - 40/93 dmrp4裁-41.jpg|Ramp, Medical Device - 41/93 dmrp4裁-42.jpg|Vernhard Velte - 42/93 dmrp4裁-43.jpg|Diabra Ring - 43/93 dmrp4裁-44.jpg|Magic Tool from the Darkness - 44/93 dmrp4裁-45.jpg|Rush Churis - 45/93 dmrp4裁-46.jpg|Judge Churis - 46/93 dmrp4裁-47.jpg|Garanga, Shoot Tank- 47/93 dmrp4裁-48.jpg|Jump Churis - 48/93 dmrp4裁-49.jpg|Santacrossk - 49/93 dmrp4裁-50.jpg|Yattare Sochou - 50/93 dmrp4裁-51.jpg|Final Bad Bomber - 51/93 dmrp4裁-52.jpg|Birdurian - 52/93 dmrp4裁-53.jpg|Cottsuna - 53/93 dmrp4裁-54.jpg|Juicedas Tank - 54/93 dmrp4裁-55.jpg|Zekuzemi - 55/93 dmrp4裁-56.jpg|Yogi Vegetariver - 56/93 dmrp4裁-57.jpg|Hazure Ponnosuke - 57/93 dmrp4裁-58.jpg|Meteora, Strange Stone - 58/93 dmrp4裁-59.jpg|Yuupin, Reliance of Colours - 59/93 dmrp4裁-60.jpg|Samunida, Green Knowledge Silver - 60/93 dmrp4裁-61.jpg|Rinneno Sabato - 61/93 dmrp4裁-62.jpg|Grin, Strange Stone - 62/93 dmrp4裁-63.jpg|Razenki, the Explorer - 63/93 dmrp4裁-64.jpg|Kasringa Maser - 64/93 dmrp4裁-65.jpg|Manbobo, Sauntering Priest - 65/93 dmrp4裁-66.jpg|Tarusupa, Dragon Armored - 66/93 dmrp4裁-67.jpg|Scissor Love - 67/93 dmrp4裁-68.jpg|Makiga, Shell Beast - 68/93 dmrp4裁-69.jpg|Takkara, Shell Beast - 69/93 dmrp4裁-70.jpg|Ligit, Shell Beast - 70/93 dmrp4裁-71.jpg|Octoba's Magical Lecture of Relativity - 71/93 dmrp4裁-72.jpg|Absord, Dragon Armored - 72/93 dmrp4裁-73.jpg|Dosh, Misfortune Demon 43 - 73/93 dmrp4裁-74.jpg|Jibatts, the Hidden Darkness - 74/93 dmrp4裁-75.jpg|Lever, Arsonist Doctor - 75/93 dmrp4裁-76.jpg|Hormone, Bone Drip Doctor - 76/93 dmrp4裁-77.jpg|Killy, Misfortune Demon 38 - 77/93 dmrp4裁-78.jpg|Derevaffe Regen - 78/93 dmrp4裁-79.jpg|Chicken Tatta - 79/93 dmrp4裁-80.jpg|Rayburn, Dragon Armored - 80/93 dmrp4裁-81.jpg|Mister Sbater - 81/93 dmrp4裁-82.jpg|Bugle Puzzle - 82/93 dmrp4裁-83.jpg|Nakko Churis - 83/93 dmrp4裁-84.jpg|Pontiac, Firestarter - 84/93 dmrp4裁-85.jpg|Oshakanakun - 85/93 dmrp4裁-86.jpg|Baddog Press - 86/93 dmrp4裁-87.jpg|Rugalugogo, Dragon Armored - 87/93 dmrp4裁-88.jpg|Bogobogou - 88/93 dmrp4裁-89.jpg|Kirin Twain, Jungle Adventurer - 89/93 dmrp4裁-90.jpg|Tomaton - 90/93 dmrp4裁-91.jpg|Imomoshi - 91/93 dmrp4裁-92.jpg|Dohatsu Arm - 92/93 dmrp4裁-93.jpg|Decroid Decno - 93/93 dmrp4裁-md1.jpg|Kirazeus Savark MD1/MD1 dmrp4裁-md1㊙1.jpg|Kirazeus Savark MD1㊙1/MD1 dmrp4裁-md1㊙2.jpg|Kirazeus Savark MD1㊙2/MD1 dmrp4裁-md1㊙3.jpg|Kirazeus Savark MD1㊙3/MD1 dmrp4裁-m1.jpg|Savark DG M1/M1 dmrp4裁-m1㊙1.jpg|Savark DG M1㊙1/M1 dmrp4裁-m1㊙2.jpg|Savark DG M1㊙2/M1 dmrp4裁-m1㊙3.jpg|Savark DG M1㊙3/M1 dmrp4裁-s1.jpg|Final Heikkie S1/S10 dmrp4裁-s1㊙.jpg|Final Heikkie S1㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s2.jpg|Lulu, Messenger of the Sun S2/S10 dmrp4裁-s2㊙.jpg|Lulu, Messenger of the Sun S2㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s3.jpg|Cogiliza, Great Magician S3/S10 dmrp4裁-s3㊙.jpg|Cogiliza, Great Magician S3㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s4.jpg|Intellieiru, Greatest Academy S4/S10 dmrp4裁-s4㊙.jpg|Intellieiru, Greatest Academy S4㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s5.jpg|Alan Clemen S5/S10 dmrp4裁-s5㊙.jpg|Alan Clemen S5㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s6.jpg|Sasorimukade, Asura S6/S10 dmrp4裁-s6㊙.jpg|Sasorimukade, Asura S6㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s7.jpg|Omegattai Sandaioh S7/S10 dmrp4裁-s7㊙.jpg|Omegattai Sandaioh S7㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s8.jpg|Chain Maximum S8/S10 dmrp4裁-s8㊙.jpg|Chain Maximum S8㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s9.jpg|Birdriant S9/S10 dmrp4裁-s9㊙.jpg|Birdriant S9㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-s10.jpg|Sieg Nachtfalter S10/S10 dmrp4裁-s10㊙.jpg|Sieg Nachtfalter S10㊙/S10 dmrp4裁-1.jpg|Soten, Messenger of Transcendence 1/93 dmrp4裁-2.jpg|Condemning Thunder's Judgment 2/93 dmrp4裁-3.jpg|Shikigoi, the Wasteful One 3/93 dmrp4裁-4.jpg|Sonic IV One 4/93 dmrp4裁-5.jpg|Frederic Shoin 5/93 dmrp4裁-6.jpg|Bibim, Misfortune Demon 04 6/93 dmrp4裁-7.jpg|Rush Attack Wild 7/93 dmrp4裁-8.jpg|Nikujiru Busher 8/93 dmrp4裁-9.jpg|Mastika Panzer 9/93 dmrp4裁-10.jpg|Daikong 10/93 dmrp4裁-11.jpg|Rajikon Boy 11/93 dmrp4裁-12.jpg|Tsudoino Sabato 12/93 dmrp4裁-13.jpg|Tako, Entanglement of Footsteps 13/93 dmrp4裁-14.jpg|Fifth, Dragon Armored 14/93 dmrp4裁-15.jpg|Violent Wheel's Judgment 15/93 dmrp4裁-16.jpg|Sakekkura, Pearl Releaser 16/93 dmrp4裁-17.jpg|Shinkaigangan 17/93 dmrp4裁-18.jpg|Togeganil, Miracle Whirlwind 18/93 dmrp4裁-19.jpg|Connecticut Yankee 19/93 dmrp4裁-20.jpg|Zus, Misfortune Demon 14 20/93 dmrp4裁-21.jpg|Gwellotto Round 21/93 dmrp4裁-22.jpg|Rush, Raccoon Tank 22/93 dmrp4裁-23.jpg|Halloway 23/93 dmrp4裁-24.jpg|Bang Bongo Dongo 24/93 dmrp4裁-25.jpg|Gedoride, Gatsun Warrior 25/93 dmrp4裁-26.jpg|Onion Ring 26/93 dmrp4裁-27.jpg|Mushimutama 27/93 dmrp4裁-28.jpg|Suzuran, Rebirth Faerie 28/93 dmrp4裁-29.jpg|Bruna, Strange Stone 29/93 dmrp4裁-30.jpg|Sunrose, Strange Stone 30/93 dmrp4裁-31.jpg|Setsunano Sabato 31/93 dmrp4裁-32.jpg|Shine, Blue Defense Silver 32/93 dmrp4裁-33.jpg|Life Wing's Judgment 33/93 dmrp4裁-34.jpg|Christina Fall 34/93 dmrp4裁-35.jpg|Majugai, Shell Beast 35/93 dmrp4裁-36.jpg|Kujihouse, Southern Villa 36/93 dmrp4裁-37.jpg|Pernore, Stored Magic 37/93 dmrp4裁-38.jpg|Wakamecha, Eternal Girl 38/93 dmrp4裁-39.jpg|King Shark, Unparalleled Pirate Ship 39/93 dmrp4裁-40.jpg|Arakure, Misfortune Demon 23 40/93 dmrp4裁-41.jpg|Ramp, Medical Device 41/93 dmrp4裁-42.jpg|Vernhard Velte 42/93 dmrp4裁-43.jpg|Diabra Ring 43/93 dmrp4裁-44.jpg|Magic Tool from the Darkness 44/93 dmrp4裁-45.jpg|Rush Churis 45/93 dmrp4裁-46.jpg|Judge Churis 46/93 dmrp4裁-47.jpg|Garanga, Shoot Tank 47/93 dmrp4裁-48.jpg|Jump Churis 48/93 dmrp4裁-49.jpg|Santacrossk 49/93 dmrp4裁-50.jpg|Yattare Sochou 50/93 dmrp4裁-51.jpg|Final Bad Bomber 51/93 dmrp4裁-52.jpg|Birdurian 52/93 dmrp4裁-53.jpg|Cottsuna 53/93 dmrp4裁-54.jpg|Juicedas Tank 54/93 dmrp4裁-55.jpg|Zekuzemi 55/93 dmrp4裁-56.jpg|Yogi Vegetariver 56/93 dmrp4裁-57.jpg|Hazure Ponnosuke 57/93 dmrp4裁-58.jpg|Meteora, Strange Stone 58/93 dmrp4裁-59.jpg|Yuupin, Reliance of Colours 59/93 dmrp4裁-60.jpg|Samunida, Green Knowledge Silver 60/93 dmrp4裁-61.jpg|Rinneno Sabato 61/93 dmrp4裁-62.jpg|Grin, Strange Stone 62/93 dmrp4裁-63.jpg|Razenki, the Explorer 63/93 dmrp4裁-64.jpg|Kasringa Maser 64/93 dmrp4裁-65.jpg|Manbobo, Sauntering Priest 65/93 dmrp4裁-66.jpg|Tarusupa, Dragon Armored 66/93 dmrp4裁-67.jpg|Scissor Love 67/93 dmrp4裁-68.jpg|Makiga, Shell Beast 68/93 dmrp4裁-69.jpg|Takkara, Shell Beast 69/93 dmrp4裁-70.jpg|Ligit, Shell Beast 70/93 dmrp4裁-71.jpg|Octoba's Magical Lecture of Relativity 71/93 dmrp4裁-72.jpg|Absord, Dragon Armored 72/93 dmrp4裁-73.jpg|Dosh, Misfortune Demon 43 73/93 dmrp4裁-74.jpg|Jibatts, the Hidden Darkness 74/93 dmrp4裁-75.jpg|Lever, Arsonist Doctor 75/93 dmrp4裁-76.jpg|Hormone, Bone Drip Doctor 76/93 dmrp4裁-77.jpg|Killy, Misfortune Demon 38 77/93 dmrp4裁-78.jpg|Derevaffe Regen 78/93 dmrp4裁-79.jpg|Chicken Tatta 79/93 dmrp4裁-80.jpg|Rayburn, Dragon Armored 80/93 dmrp4裁-81.jpg|Mister Sbater 81/93 dmrp4裁-82.jpg|Bugle Puzzle 82/93 dmrp4裁-83.jpg|Nakko Churis 83/93 dmrp4裁-84.jpg|Pontiac, Firestarter 84/93 dmrp4裁-85.jpg|Oshakanakun 85/93 dmrp4裁-86.jpg|Baddog Press 86/93 dmrp4裁-87.jpg|Rugalugogo, Dragon Armored 87/93 dmrp4裁-88.jpg|Bogobogou 88/93 dmrp4裁-89.jpg|Kirin Twain, Jungle Adventurer 89/93 dmrp4裁-90.jpg|Tomaton 90/93 dmrp4裁-91.jpg|Imomoshi 91/93 dmrp4裁-92.jpg|Dohatsu Arm 92/93 dmrp4裁-93.jpg|Decroid Decno 93/93 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries